This invention relates generally to an article of apparel and, more particularly, to a hat having a mirror mounted to it.
During the turn of the century, the wearing of hats was very prevalent. These hats generally had tall crowns. It was recognized that a hat with a tall crown provided a convenient place for securing a mirror and other vanity items such as combs. Thus, various mirrors were designed to be mounted within the crown of a hat.
One disadvantage of these prior designs is that all of the designs required that the hat wearer remove the hat in order to use the mirror. In addition, these prior designs required that the user either positioned the hat in one hand or in some fashion brace the hat before the mirror could be viewed.
Today, hat wearing is again common and one of the most frequently worn styles of hat is the "baseball cap" style. These hats, in contrast to the hats common at the turn of the century, have a very low crown and thus they cannot accommodate the mounted mirrors of past designs. Thus, it is desirable to provide a mirror that can be mounted to a baseball cap style of hat. It is also desirable to provide a mirror that can be mounted to a variety of styles of hats and that can be accessed and viewed without removing the hat or requiring a user to secure the hat. It is furthermore desirable, to design a mirror that can be mounted to other items of apparel and that provides a surface for displaying a logo or symbol that is visible to non-wearers and does not interfere with the function of the mirror.